My Father's Stain: Book Two
by The Only Pancake
Summary: Frostpool is set on showing Starclan they made a mistake. Badseed's kits are prime targets for her twisted plans. During a tough time, Badseed learns the meaning of the omnious prophecy she once received, and she isn't sure she will survive. Saftey rating
1. Ranks

**AN:** Alright guys, this is the sequel to Book One. I hope you guys like it.

**

* * *

**

**SWAMPCLAN**

Leader- _Phantomstar_ / Massive light-silver she-cat with emerald eyes / 9 lives

Deputy- _Sunfire_ / Brilliant orange tom

Medicine cat- _Small-leaf_ / Small bluish-gray tom

_Littlewing_ / Tiny, tuxedo she-cat / Small-leaf

Warriors- _Polarfur_ / White she-cat

_Talltree_ / Very tall brown she-cat

_Palecloud_ / Light, powdery gray she-cat

_Bogfoot _/ Light gray she-cat with huge paws

_Specklepelt / _Golden, white dappled, tom

_Rushwind_ / Creamy yellow tom with green eyes

_Badseed_ / Silver, black dapple she-cat with crimson eyes

_Cricketeye_ / Pretty calico she-cat with soft fur

_Moosepelt_ / Big brown tabby she-cat

_Deerleap / _Golden tinged, brown tabby tom with a white stub tail

_Pumastrike_ / Large tan tom

_Steelheart_ / Steel gray she-cat with very long fur

_Briarclaw­_ / Vibrant ginger she-cat

_Daredevil _/ Light gray tom with brown eyes

Elders- _Sharpclaw_ / Thickset, brown tabby tom

_Timberfur / _Large gray tom

_Dark Eyes_ / Stocky, blue, she-cat

Apprentices- _Sunpaw / _Pale golden she-cat with white dappled flecks / Bogfoot

_Mistpaw / _White tom with very faint, golden tabby stripes / Badseed

_Brightpaw_ / Silver-and-white she-cat and blue eyes / Sunfire

_Harrierpaw / _Very pale brown tom with long legs and blue eyes / Phantomstar

_Mothpaw / _Dark brown tom with gentle crimson eyes / Cricketeye

Queens- _Dreamsight_ / Pale gray she-cat with milky eyes; not blind. Mate of Rushwind.

_Redclaw_ / Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Specklepelt.

Kits- None Born

* * *

**THE GANG**

Leader- _Bad Apple_ / Charcoal tom with crimson eyes

Mate- _Meanstare_ / Silvery-white female

Advisors- _Jaggedscar_ / Brown brindle tom with black stripes

_Seedspot_ / Golden tom with white dappled flecks

_Ethereal Dream_ / Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Fighters- _Viper_ / Small black she-cat

_Daggerfang_ / Dark sorrel tom

_Painted Dream_ / A pretty calico she-cat

_Rippedbelly_ / Pale gold Bengal cat with black spots; long scar on his belly

_Silas / _Large orange tabby tom

_Sparkclaw / _Light gray she-cat with silver flecks

_Savagesnarl_ / Big black she-cat and pinkish eyes

Trainees- Echo / Brown she-cat with black patches / Savagesnarl

_Dawn_ / Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat / Seedspot

_Shadow_ / Dark brown brindle tom / Sparkclaw

Mothers - _Wicked Streak_ / Nearly all black tortoiseshell with few orange + white patches

_Snakebite_ / White she-cat with orange on her face, tail, and legs

_Meanstare_ / Silvery-white female

_Youngsters__- Mist_ / Large orange she-cat with darker tabby stripes / Wicked Streak + Silas

_Venom_ / Black tom w/ orange paws / Wicked Streak + Silas

_Snare_ / Pale sorrel tom / Snakebite + Daggerfang

_Smoulder_ / Very pale sorrel tom / Snakebite + Daggerfang

_Shatter_ / White she-cat w/ orange boots / Snakebite + Daggerfang

_Crow_ / Charcoal tom with crimson eyes / Meanstare + Bad Apple

_Slice_ / White she-cat with crimson eyes / Meanstare + Bad Apple

* * *

**FROSTCLAN**

Leader- _Frostpool_ / Small silver she-cat with odd green eyes

Deputy- _Battleheart_ / Massive, gray-and-white tom with smoky blue eyes

Medicine cat- _Whisperleaf_ / Tiny, chocolate point, Siamese she-cat

Warriors- _Zander / _Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

_Ninjafruit _/ Very dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes

_Ambercloud / _Solid orange she-cat with white paws with gentle amber eyes

_Desertfang / _Light sorrel-tabby tom with brown eyes

_Patchtail / _Black-and-white patched tom

_Shadowclaw_ / Huge, dark gray tom with hazel eyes

_Nightheart / _Large black tom with piercing yellow eyes

_Vileheart_ / Small white she-cat

_Hellfire_ / Big, light gray tom with cream under-fur

_Brownstripe / _Brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

_Flamepatch_ / White tom with orange patches

_Rockclaw_ / Huge black tom with white stripes down his back

Elders- None

Apprentices- _Thunderpaw_ / Big silver-white tom with light green eyes / Ninjafruit

_Snowpaw / _White tom with a gray tail / Zander

_Gentlepaw / _Very light gray she-cat with really soft fur / Whisperleaf

_Darkpaw_ / Black tom with white paws and amber eyes / Desertfang

_Redpaw_ / Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes / Patchtail

Queens- _Ashstorm / _Beautiful, mostly gray calico she-cat. Mate of Patchtail.

_Ovalspots_ / White Bengal she-cat with black spots. Mate of Brownstripe.

Kits- _Hollowkit_ / Mostly black calico tom with green eyes (Ashstorm)

_Thornkit / _Black-and-gray patched she-cat (Ashstorm)

_Wetkit / _Pretty gray-and-white patched she-cat (Ashstorm)

* * *


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Bad Apple's POV_

* * *

The cats of the gang were all skinny, ragged, and weak. Blood and fur littered the alleyway, and the surroundings smelt forever like crowfood.

If you didn't know any better, you'd think we were at war and had no time to properly take care of ourselves.

You'd be wrong.

My mate Meanstare was running the camp, and driving us right into the ground. Rather then giving time for hunting and training, she had the gang constantly patrolling the area. She was not happy. And when Meanstare isn't happy, we all suffer.

You see, it started moons ago, the day that Frostpool took Thunder; and some others; and fled the gang. Thunder was always my mate's favorite. Out of all the kits she has given life to, she still likes him the best.

He was sturdy and determined. He was powerful and sharp-minded. He was going to replace me as leader of the gang one day, and I had no problem with it.

But then he was taken from us. A while later, my first son Hellfire took his mate and they, too, abandon the gang.

Life for everyone has been terrible ever since. I don't trust anyone anymore, and that means nothing good for you.

At night I dream about revenge. I imagine myself finding Frostpool and pinning her small body under me. I can feel her blood well between my claws as I rip her throat open. I can see the light in her eyes dulling as her life slips away.

Then I wake up, and I am back in this hole of death.

"Bad Apple?" I snapped my head to the side and focused my eyes on my mate as she stalked over to me.

I growled, "What do you want?"

She sat down with me and meowed, "Jaggedscar's three kits are four moons now, and they are ready to begin training."

Kits! What's the point of those traitorous wretches? You let them in, you put your faith in them, and they claw you in the back.

I narrowed my eyes, "You give them away."

I don't care what happens to them. Let them be stolen my two-legs and forced to be kittypets. Let them die in a fight with rats or be attacked by a monster. What difference would it make?

Meanstare asked, "Who should train them?"

I snarled, "You have a brain, don't you? Use it for once."

Meanstare growled at me, her fur bristling. My vicious red eyes met her dark green ones. She must have seen something in them that she didn't agree with, because she suddenly relaxed and took a step back.

She decided, "I will give them to Seedspot, Sparkclaw, and Savagesnarl."

My old denmate and two of my kits. Good choices, I suppose, if the gang had to waste effort on our young.

I turned away from her and flexed my claws, deeply scoring the wooden box I was sitting on top of.

After a while Meanstare asked, "Why are you so worked up today, Bad Apple?"

The same reason I was worked up every day. Thoughts.

I was destined for greatness, and I am reduced to _this_. Lurking in the shadows of a two-leg nest, feeding off of rats!

I had been the hardest working apprentice. The best warrior. The most efficient mentor. I was the greatest deputy, and I would have been a legendary leader.

In trade for their loyalty, my clan would have been taken care of. They would never go hungry; they would never die in battle. If they were sick, they would be able to rest without worrying about their responsibilities. I would have personally done enough work to make up for any warriors who fell ill.

Ironstar was always just a hindrance. When we were young I had to save his tail so many times it wasn't even funny.

When he was the deputy, I helped him sort out his mistakes and did as much as he needed me to.

As a leader, he ruined Swampclan.

Turtlestar was a real leader, and she had trained her warriors well. Many of us were struck down in battle because of Ironstar's mistakes.

I was only trying to give my clan what was best: Me. I was only trying to provide them with what they needed.

Organization. Authority. Structure.

I felt a guttural snarl building in my chest and my entire body rumbled with the force of it. My mate warily took a step away from me.

She had been born and raised a rogue. I found her injured when I was the deputy, and took her back to be cared for.

Her rogue life never left her, though. She knows well to stay away from me when I am unhappy.

For too long I have been rotting away on the streets of this two-leg place. It is time I rightfully reclaim what belongs to me.

I glared at the cats of my gang as they mulled about and coldly ordered my mate, "I've had enough of your obsessing, Meanstare. These useless patrols are not going to happen anymore."

Meanstare growled, "But what if Frostpool or Hellfire come back? We hav-"

I hissed, "They are not coming back and we both know it! Would you come back to _this_?"

She fell silent, and that said everything I needed to hear.

I decided, "Help the advisors prepare the gang, Meanstare. As soon as all of the kits have a little training, we are going to war."

She blinked in surprise and asked, "A war? With who?"

With the enemies.

With the traitors.

With two daughters and a son that have disowned the family. That chose a life without their true kin beside them.

I answered her harshly, "We are going to war with the forest cats, Meanstare. All of us against all of them. There will be no holding back. This vendetta will end only one way."

I glanced at the gang and closed my heart off to them. They were nothing to me, mere pawns in this complex game of chess.

They were disposable, just like every single piece besides the king is disposable.

I lashed my tail and whispered, "Either they will all die, or we will."


	3. Chapter 1

**Badseed's POV**

* * *

I was lying outside of the nursery with Redclaw and Dreamsight this early leaf-bare morning. It was cold, even though the snow had not fallen yet.

Dreamsight lifted her odd-milky eyes to the sky and shivered. "A storm is brewing up there."

She was right, too. The sky had been a thick, menacing black for three days. When we got hit, we were going to be hit _hard_.

Redclaw growled uneasily, "I don't like it."

Her litter would come any day now. Possibly any _hour_ now. She was already a few days overdue for her kitting, and she belly was terribly swollen with both kits and her milk supply. She looked ready to pop.

A cheerful voice tried to sooth the queen, "Your litter will be fine, Redclaw. Don't worry so much, it's bad for your health."

My son Mothpaw was here. He looked so much like Toadspore; sometimes it hurt to look at him.

Brightpaw trotted over, dropping two blackbirds for the queens. She agreed, "You know that Small-leaf told you to relax."

It is to my deep pleasure to tell you that all three of my kits are fond of their aunts. After Toadspore died, Redclaw changed. She was still fierce and snippy, but she hasn't been hateful or resentful for seven long moons.

Redclaw grumbled as she plucked feathers off of her bird.

Brightpaw pounced on top of me and licked the back of my neck, "Hi, Badseed." I purred and licked my daughter between the ears.

Dreamsight asked, "How was training today, you two?"

Mothpaw beamed, "I beat Harrierpaw in battle practice twice. It would have been three, but Brightpaw cheated and tag teamed me."

Brightpaw snorted, "There's nothing cheating about pairs fighting, Phantomstar said so herself!"

Before that conversation could stretch on Sunfire meowed, "Badseed? Can you lead a patrol today?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the deputy making his way over. I bounced onto my feet and agreed, "Of course. Where to?"

He frowned, "The border." He didn't have to say any more then that. We all knew what he meant, Frostpool was starting trouble again.

My sister was now a clan leader. The very idea was numbing to me. How was it even possible? For her, a cold-blooded rogue, to take her murder friends and try to claim they are just like us?

I bounded into the warriors den, where three of the younger warriors were still asleep. Deepleap, Briarclaw, and Daredevil.

I prodded them all and announced, "Border patrol, come on."

Daredevil complained, "No breakfast?"

Briarclaw nudged her brother and asked, "Are you hungry already? We ate at midnight!"

I smiled a little bit and led them out into the forest. Deerleap sprang beside me and, in the sun; the golden hairs that tinged his coat were set to life.

He asked, "Do you know if Phantomstar has any plans for when the snow hits us?"

The scent was sharp on the frigid winds. I would guess it's coming sometime tonight.

I shrugged, "I have no idea. She will let us know when she makes some."

We padded along swiftly and silently for the rest of the way. Briarclaw suddenly growled, "I smell blood, Badseed."

She was right. It was very faint, but it was around. I bristled, "Stay together."

Splitting up so near to the border was not an option. We went west, and soon the scent became terribly strong. We pushed through some gorse and my body froze. Lying on the bottom of the hill was a dead cat.

Deerleap wailed, "No!" He bolted ahead of us frantically. I knew why, the body belonged to his mother Cinderstorm.

I darted after him and flinched when he wailed. Briarclaw and Daredevil gravitated closer to us.

Ever since the day I saved him and his sister Moosepelt, when they were kits, Deerleap and I have had a strong relationship. He was a friend to me, and I guess I was sort of a mentor to him. Throughout his apprenticeship he was constantly asking for my tips and advice.

I pressed my nose against his shoulder and meowed, "I'm sorry, Deerleap. She was a good cat." She didn't deserve this.

A chilling voice from somewhere near us meowed, "The good die young, Badseed."

My fur fluffed out and I glanced around, growling defensively. Out of the gorse at the other end of the small glade stepped Frostpool.

Five huge toms liquefied around her. They were what we have started to call her muscle, because she was small.

Deerleap snarled, "Six against just her?" His voice was harsh and outraged.

Frostpool smiled cruelly, "You are sadly mistaken. We didn't even need two cats to get rid of that old lump."

She jerked her heads towards a huge black tom, who had a white strike-like blotches on his back. "Rockclaw here took care of her all by himself. His very first kill, you should be honored it was your mother."

Deerleap snarled and sprang at Frostpool. The gray and white tom, the second biggest cat I have ever seen, thundered forward and met him head on. They landed against the ground hard and the fighting began.

Daredevil bowled my brother, Hellfire, right off his feet. Briarclaw was soon buried under a tom that looked just like Frostpool, probably one of our siblings, and Rockclaw.

The other three surrounded me. Frostpool and a large black tom were on either side of me. Standing in from of me was a faintly familiar tom. He was dark gray, and had hazel eyes.

For some reason, I remembered why I knew him. My very first warrior patrol, so many seasons ago, it was this tom that had pinned me down. He still had the rip in his ear from Phantomstar.

I snarled, "Why are you doing this, Frostpool? I thought you wanted to be a real clan!"

No real clan cat would do this. Outnumber and ambush cats that also follow the warrior code.

Frostpool growled quietly, "So did I."

Before I could ask what she meant, the black tom sprang on top of me. I snarled and bit him leg, kicking him in the stomach fiercely.

I heard the three younger warriors yowling, and guessed that we were loosing. That wasn't a big surprise.

Would Starclan be so cruel as to take five Swampclan lived today?

My question was answered when my attacker was suddenly knocked right off of me.

I watched in surprise as a large patrol sprang into action, quickly driving the Frostclan cats off of the territory.

It was Phantomstar, Talltree, Palecloud, Polarfur, Specklepelt, Bogfoot, Pumastrike, Sunpaw, _and_ Harrierpaw.

Daredevil asked, "Not that I am complaining, but where did you all come from?"

No patrol was ever that large!

Phantomstar explained, "We were two patrols, hunting in different areas. Bogfoot caught the unfamiliar scent and met up with us, we came to investigate."

Sunpaw exclaimed, "And thank Starclan we did! Brairclaw, are you okay?"

He hurried over to the wounded she-cat, whose fur was ragged and torn.

Phantomstar was staring at Cinderstorm and she asked me quietly, "What happened?"

I lowered my head, "We found her dead. They used her body as a trap."

A fearsome snarl bubbled out of my leader's throat. All of us were staring at her.

She lashed her tail like a whip and ordered, "Take the body back to the camp."

Turning she sprinted Deeper into our territory, alone. None of us dared to follow her. If she wanted to be alone, then she had every right to be.

I weaved through my clanmates and stepped in front of Polarfur and Deerleap. They shouldn't have to carry of the body of a friend, and a mother, back to the camp.

I offered gently, "Let me and Pumastrike do it."

They both bowed their heads and I helped my younger clan mate bring our fallen friend to the camp so that we may all mourn her.

I felt horror slinking up my spine the longer I had to think.

Frostpool had just crossed a new, dangerous line. She made it very clear she was not afraid to kill us, even unfairly.

"_So did I."_

I couldn't get that out of my head. What did she mean? Did she not have her clan's support?

Did they not want Starclan?

I could not answer that. I didn't want to, either. I had only one worry pressing on my mind as I carried Cinderstorm home.

Which one of my clan would be next?


	4. Chapter 2

**Frostpool's POV**

* * *

I raced across the border of Swampclan and Frostclan, skidding over the frozen ground until I was positive we were not being pursued.

I forced my fur flat and sat down, licking a wicked scratch on my shoulder that one of the Swampclan cats had given me.

Battleheart and Shadowclaw flanked me naturally. A quarter moon ago, when Zander and I were hunting alone near the border, we were jumped by a hostile Swampclan patrol. There were four of them, and just two of us. Honestly, we barely made it out with our fur on.

I was still missing a patch on my hing leg.

Anyway, after that happened, Zander absolutely_ insisted_ I not leave the camp without at least one of our large warriors with me. To calm him down I agreed to the ridiculous demand.

"Leafpool?" I glanced to the side, to where Nightheart was speaking to me from.

He flexed his claws and asked, "What was the point in all that? We just got ourselves shredded for one cat?"

Thunderpaw narrowed his eyes and spat, "Yeah! It's going to take forever to get this blood out of my coat."

I rolled my eyes and meowed sarcastically, "Oh dear Starclan, your fur is stained? Alert the medicine cat!"

Thunderpaw snarled at me and stalked a few yards away. Stupid furball, he never stops complaining.

I still like him, though.

All eyes were still on me, waiting for some answers.

I flattened my ears angrily and growled, "The reinforcements were not supposed to show up. I wanted to pick off at least three cats."

Hellfire asked, "Why? They never bother us unless we start trouble."

I couldn't answer that question. Nobody except for Zander and Battleheart knew about my plans for the forest. I will own it, one day. I will be Froststar, the leader of all cats. Then Starclan will see what a mistake they made.

Battleheart cuffed Hellfire over the ear and smirked, "Are you going kitty pet on us, Hellfire? I thought you liked causing trouble!"

My brother growled and flung himself at Battleheart. They rolled around somewhere to the left.

The longer we live in this forest, the more relaxed the clan is becoming. They play like kits now. I'm happy to see that. It's good to know we don't have to be serious and tense every moment of our lives.

Clan life is good for all of us, and we all are committed to it. I don't see why Starclan is blind to that!

I started walking back towards the camp, and after a few strides everyone was gathered around me again.

Battleheart glanced at them and ordered, "Go and hunt, we need to stock up on fresh kill before the snow."

Nightheart took natural charge as he bolted into the forest, followed closely by all of the others.

As soon as they were gone I turned to Battleheart, "I think Thunderpaw is ready for his final assessment. Darkpaw, Snowpaw, and Redpaw should have their first hunting assessment, though."

My deputy decided, "I will ask Ambercloud and Flamepatch to watch them hunt, and I can take Thunderpaw later today."

We entered the camp and I decided, "Go and do that."

He stalked over to Ambercloud, who was sharing a squirrel with Gentlepaw.

Zander loped over to me, his eyes shining with concern. "You're hurt."

I narrowed my eyes and sighed, "It's just a scratch, Zander. Snowpaw's having her assesment today."

My attempt at a distraction worked. He beamed, "He's doing great."

I heard laughter and turned my attention to the side. Wetkit and Hollowkit were playing with Brownstripe.

I noticed, "The nursery is a little thin. We should reinforce it before the storm."

Zander licked my ear a few times and purred, "You should rest, Frostpool, you haven't slept since yesterday. I'll take Vileheart and do it."

I went into the den, flopping over on my nest. Curling into a ball I eventually drifted to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_As I expected, I woke up in the __Dark Forest__._

_Wolfstar was sitting on the usual tree stump, waiting for me._

_The instant my eyes opened he praised, "You did well today, Frostpool."_

_I growled, "Well? Our goal was not accomplished, Wolfstar. We agreed that three was the target number."_

_Wolfstar sprang lightly down from his perch and stood beside me. He flicked me with his extremely plumy tail and laughed, "Things do not always go as planned, don't you know that by now?"_

_After a tense silence Wolfstar asked me, "Are you going to start gatherings again?"_

_I blinked at him and asked, "Do what?"_

_He patiently explained, "The gatherings, Frostpool. On the full moon the two clans are supposed to meet in peace and discuss their needs and stuff."_

_I scoffed, "And how do you suppose I go about that? Waltz into Swampclan's camp and propose the idea to Phantomstar? I'll be mousedust in a second."_

_Wolfstar shrugged, "A patrol is bound to pass by the borders eventually."_

_I flicked my tail irritably, "Why should I? Starclan wants gathers, and I don't care what they want."_

_They didn't care about me._

_A vicious smile curled across Wolfstar's muzzle and he leaned in close to me. His dark brown eyes were as cold as the harshest ice and he hissed, "That's exactly why you should do it, Frostpool. If there is one time no cat will expect you to cause trouble, it's at a gathering."_

_His evil plan clicked in my mind and I purred, "And that would be the perfect time to eliminate Swampclan's warriors."_

_The perfect time to kill Phantomstar, and forcibly take over her clan. The perfect time to make my brutal strike._

_Hah, brilliant!_

_Wolfstar was fading away into darkness as he growled, "Precisely."_

* * *

"Frostpool!"

Somebody cuffed me in the ear and I growled, "What?"

Zander nudged my shoulder and hissed, "We need you _now_."

That yanked me into awareness. I bounced onto my feet and asked, "What's going on?"

His eyes were wild and he had fur torn right off of his shoulder. He hissed, "We were attacked by stoats. There's a little pack of them by the training hollow."

I snarled and bolted out of the den, into the center of the camp. All of the warriors were clustered around Battleheart, who was the only cat that looked relatively calm.

I instantly decided we had to fight them off. This was our home, and will remain out home no matter what!

I lashed my tail as I decided, "Battleheart, take Ninjafruit, Desertfang, Ambercloud, and Thunderpaw to hold them off."

The five chosen cats bolted out of the camp. They would be a large enough force to hold off the fierce weasel-like animals until the rest of us arrived.

I took precaution, just incase some of them made it to the camp. "Shadowclaw, Rockclaw, guard the nursery."

Zander, Patchtail, Nightheart, and Vileheart were all injured, so they would stay home.

I decided, "Flamepatch and Brownstripe, you two sweep the area around the camp. The rest of you, come with me."

I ran out of the camp, followed be Hellfire, Snowpaw, and Redpaw.

We arrived in the end of the battle, having missed the burst of the fighting. There were only two stoats left. When they saw the rest of us coming they turned and disappeared. Hellfire charged right after them, and the two young apprentices were hot on his heels.

Thunderpaw was licking a deep gash on Ambercloud's leg, but the rest of them only had slight damage.

I asked, worried, "Is everyone okay?"

Desertfang snorted, "That thing almost took my ear off!"

Battleheart asked, "Do you have both of them still?"

He answered, "Yes."

Smirking my deputy announced, "Then you're okay."

Desertfang rolled his eyes and padded over to Ninjafruit, nudging him to his paws.

I asked Battleheart, "How many were there?"

He growled, "Six. Thunderpaw took one out before the rest of us even got down the hill!"

He smiled at me, and Ninjafruit flicked his ears proudly.

I turned to my brother and announced, "I think it's time you become a warrior, Thunderpaw."

He lifted his chin in pride and I flicked my tail. "You guys go back to the camp."

I darted after my brother and the young apprentices to make sure they weren't having trouble flushing the irritating beasts out of the territory.


	5. Chapter 3

**Badseed's POV**

* * *

Dusk had settled in, and our leader was still out of the camp. I was worried that the snakes might have bitten her. It was winter, and that means we saw less of them, but they were still around. I was sitting in the medicine cats den quietly, waiting for Small-leaf to let me leave. He had applied a poultice to a deep scratch on my shoulder and said I had to stay until it soaked in.

I perked my ears and watched as Sunfire poked through the tunnel leading to the medicine cats' den. Mistpaw was stumbling after him, the young toms eyes dull and distant.

Sunfire urged him gently, "Why don't you go find a nest, and I will send Littlewing to see you in a moment?"

Mistpaw bowed his head and trailed a few fox lengths to the east, flopping into some bracken.

Littlewing had been on her way to come see me, but she stopped when she heard her name. Sunfire bounded over to her and quietly explained. "He's taking the loss extremely hard. He hasn't' said a word to anyone, not even Polarfur. Do you have anything for him?"

Cinderstorm was young Mistpaw's mentor. Both of them were friendly cats, so it isn't surprising they had an un-naturally strong bond with each other. The poor thing.

Littlewing whispered sadly, "I'll make something that will help him, don't worry Sunfire."

Our deputy flicked his tail against her shoulder in a silent thanks then padded back into the main camp.

Littlewing sighed before padding over to me. "How's the shoulder?"

I answered honestly, "It's still throbbing."

She decided, "I'm going to get you a poppy seed then. Don't' go anywhere."

I snorted, "Small-leaf would just drag me back here."

Littlewing laughed as she returned to her den.

The bramble tunnel rustled as Mothpaw came bundling through it. He stumbled over to me and demanded, "Are you alright, Badseed?"

I licked my son between the ears and promised, "I'm perfectly alright, Mothpaw."

He visible relaxed and then flopped in front of me, curling up against my chest. Of my kits, he's always been the most affectionate.

His mentor, my closest friend, Cricketeye stalked over to me a moment later. She sat down and curled her tail over her paws. She said nothing, and neither did I.

What was there to say?

Littlewing made a stop at Mistpaw, and then returned with my poppy seed. I swallowed it and Mothpaw asked suddenly, "Is this ice, Cricketeye?"

His paw was on top of a sheet of frozen grass.

Cricketeye smiled, "No, that's frost. Ice is completely solid and only melts when the weather is warm. Watch this."

She struck her paw onto the patch of frost, removing it a while later. Her paw print was very visible because she had melted right through. "See? When you get it warm, it melts into a little pool."

Littlewing snorted unhappily, "Yes, and as soon as night falls, that pool of frost _will_ freeze into ice, and we'll all be slipping around the glade."

I snapped my head up suddenly and felt my eyes widening.

"_Seed of the apple must rise to drain the pond of ice. If winter lives, the clan shall fall."_

I sprang to my feet and Mothpaw hissed, startled, as he fell into his side.

Cricketeye asked, "What's the matter? Did you hear something?"

The pond of ice! How did I miss it before? It's so obvious!

What is another name for a pond?

Where does ice come from during the winter?

I locked eyes with Littlewing, "We need to talk."

For a moment she looked confused, but then she seemed to understand. She nodded and led me into a private, sheltered, area of the forest near the glade.

As soon as we were alone she asked, "What's on your mind?"

I felt a bitter dread clutching at me. "I think I figured out the prophecy, Littlewing!"

It was her that I told once I received it. I hadn't wanted Small-leaf to know. I hadn't even wanted Toadspore to know.

Littlewing's eyes widened and she asked quietly, "And?"

I meowed, "I think it's about Frostpool. She's the pond of ice that needs to be drained! It means somebody has to stop her from whatever she'd doing."

Littlewing nodded, and we were both silent for a few seconds.

After a while she confidently announced, "_You_ have to stop her."

Me?

I flattened my ears in surprise, "Why me?"

Why not a good warrior like Phantomstar or Sunfire?

Littlewing shrugged, "You, Bad_seed_, are the daughter of Bad _Apple_."

My body went completely numb and I crouched down. I had to stop my sister? I didn't even know what she was doing! How could I stop her?

I shivered when a voice from Starclan, my lost mate Toadspore's voice, growled into my ear. "_Stop her, Badseed. Stop her at all costs…"_

His voice grew weaker and faded away completely.

Frostpool was the winter.

I whispered, shocked, "I have to kill her."

Littlewing's eyes were as wide as my own. She asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded confidently. After a while she meowed, "I think Phantomstar should know about this, Badseed."

I swallowed hard and agreed, "We can tell her." After a seconds consideration I added, "_After_ Cinderstorm's vigil. We don't need to add anymore stress into her life tonight."

Littlewing agreed and we headed back to the camp.

* * *

Phantomstar arrived shortly after. She shook the clan members that tried to talk to her off and bounded over to Redclaw, Littlewing, Cricketeye, and me.

She asked, "Badseed, will you do something for me?"

I was surprised, but I answered, "Anything. What do you need?"

"Will you mentor Mistpaw? He needs someone like you right now."

After the shock, I felt myself swelling with pride. My first apprentice!

I never thought I would have one, actually. I barely thought I would become a warrior, let alone train a younger cat.

And Phantomstar though I was the best one for the job, even though there are plenty of older cats that could do it. Cats with experience.

I smiled and dipped my head, "Of course, Phantomstar."

She forced a smile, "Good." Bounding on top of the boulder we used as a high-rock she yowled, "All cats of Swampclan, gather for a clan meeting."

Littlewing helped Redclaw make her way over and I sat nest the front of the clan. Once we were all here Phantomstar began to speak.

"Today, we have all suffered a horrible loss. Cinderstorm was carelessly slain by the Frostclan rogues." Phantomstar's fur bristled but she kept herself from showing too much anger.

"Cinderstorm was a friend to all. She was a loving mother and mate, and she was a caring mentor. She will be dearly missed."

Most of us yowled out approval, because the words were very true. Phantomstar sighed and lifted her head. "May Starclan watch over her on her journey to the silverpelt."

After a moment of silence she flicked her tail, summoning Mistpaw forward. The young tom slowly wandered to the front of the clan.

Phantomstar meowed, "Badseed, you have proven to be a cat of great patience and persistence. You are ready for your first apprentice, and you will mentor Mistpaw."

I padded forward and Mistpaw gently poked his nose against mine. I licked his ear and purred lightly, trying to cheer the poor creature up.

Together we walked over to Cinderstorm's body to sit vigil. Deerleap pressed against me and Moosepelt sat near us as we waited for dawn to come.


	6. Chapter 4

**Badseed's POV**

* * *

The next afternoon, after the vigil sitters had gotten some sleep, was my first day as a mentor.

I had no clue what to do, but that was not a bad thing. Because of Ironstar, I did know what _not_ to do with an apprentice. I was farther along then other first time mentors because of that.

I found Mistpaw at sunhigh. He was with Harrierpaw, listening to the elders complain about the weather.

Timberfur growled anxiously, "I can smell it already, we're going to get a blizzard."

Sharpclaw agreed, "I'd guess it will hit tonight. Just look at how black the sky is!"

Harrierpaw scoffed, "It is just snow! Small-leaf says we've managed fine every other year."

My boldest son was expected to brush aside something this big. He has not yet experienced the harsh leaf-bares. He had too much pride and courage to admit he was afraid of the idea, _if_ he even was.

I padded up behind him and looked at the two elders. I purred soothingly, "Don't worry about the snow. We've reinforced the dens and started a stockpile of fresh kill."

I glanced at Harrierpaw, "Don't you have work to be doing? That bedding does not look fresh to me."

My son's ears perked. "I'm on it!" He bounced out of the camp and the two tomcats purred in laughter.

I turned my attention to Mistpaw. "Are you ready for some training?"

He shrugged, and plodded off towards the camp entrance. I felt my ears lower a little. Poor creature was hurting, and I had no clue how to help him.

Timberfur offered his advice. "Just give him some time, Badseed. Why don't you ask Bogfoot to take Sunpaw with you? It might help him."

Sunpaw was his sister, and the two young cats had always been close. Just as close as Toadleap had been to Littlewing.

I nodded, "I will. Thanks Timberfur."

My paws carried me steadily across the camp. Bogfoot and Sunpaw were weaving some thick fern fronds through the nursery wall to make it warmer on the inside. Bogfoot listed her head when she saw me and smiled.

I smiled back, "Are you two ready to stretch your muscles? I was just taking Mistpaw out of a hunt and wanted to invite you both."

Bogfoot laughed, "Sure. Go find him, Sunpaw." The pale golden she-cat bounded out of the camp in search of her brother.

We joined up a while later and began the journey to one of our richest hunting spots. I observed Mistpaw's skill. He had a strike that was deadly accurate, and he was patient when planning when to pounce. In short, he was an efficient hunter.

I was stalking a rabbit through the undergrowth when I heard Mistpaw snarl from a few yards away. Abandoning my hunt I darted under a large swathe of holly. Stepping into the open I found Mistpaw face to face with Frostpool.

She was crouched down, and his fur was fluffed out. I reacted naturally and sprang, bowling my sister off her feet.

Frostpool hissed and dug her claws into me. She didn't fight back, however, she just fought to get me off of her. She hissed, "Wait you idiot, I'm not here to fight!"

I scrambled to my feet after he dislodged me. My hackles rose and I pulled my lips back, baring my teeth as a fierce snarl bubbled out of my throat.

She pinned her ears back and returned my growl. Her eyes were cold and hard. For one fleeting second I felt fear coarse through me. The totally emotionless look in her eyes reminded me of what she was.

She was not a clan-trained cat. She was harsher, and darker hearted. She was raised a street cat, and I had no idea how to fight someone with no code to live by.

I forced myself not to back down, though. I held my ground as I asked, "Mistpaw, did she hurt you?"

Mistpaw answered weakly, "No, she just startled me. I didn't smell her through the holly."

Frostpool relaxed suddenly, lifting her head. She announced, "I came to speak with Phantomstar, not waste my time on you."

The bushes rustled as Bogfoot and Sunpaw slipped out of the shadows, flanking me aggressively.

My sister looked unfazed. If anything she only jerked her chin higher. I saw defiance sparkle in her eyes. She was not afraid of being out numbered.

Learning that made me grudgingly respect her a little. A sensible warrior would realize when the odds were too bad and they would flee. It took a confident, bold warrior to stare possible death right in the face fearlessly.

I forced the fur on my shoulders to lay flat and spat, distrusting her, "You will not come a single step farther into this territory. Deliver your message now."

My sister's chest rumbled with a growl. She lifted a paw to take a step forward, to test my boundaries. I crouched down and unsheathed my claws, ready to fight.

Changing her mind she instead stepped back a few inches. She announced, "Frostclan will be at Rock Field this upcoming full moon. I look forward to seeing Swampclan there. Starclan can not be pleased we have put it off for so very long."

I was startled by her words. She wanted to resume the gatherings?

_Was_ she really attempting to become a real warrior like she keeps insisting?

Frostpool smirked, "I hope I can trust my own sister to make sure Phantomstar gets the message." She turned and disappeared under the brambles. Bogfoot and Sunpaw carefully slipped after her, probably to make sure she left the territory.

Mistpaw asked suddenly, "That rogue is your sister, Badseed?"

I answered coldly, "No. We were kin once, but that was a lifetime ago. She is no sister of mine."

_My_ sister would not have left the clan. She would not murder cats and cause needless trouble. No matter what genetics say, Frostpool will never be related to me. In my eyes, she is nothing but an enemy cat.

A threat to my clan that I _will,_ one day, dispose of.

* * *

The snow hit us hard and swiftly. Our patrol was on the way back when it struck. There was so much we barely found out way home!

I stumbled through the entrance first.

When he saw us, Rushwind yowled over the whistling wind, "Phantomstar, they're back!"

I could see only her piercing green eyes as my leader made her way over to us. Her white pelt was like a shimmered outline. A ghost.

Her name certainly fit her well.

She asked, "Was everything alright? It took a long time for you four to return."

Bogfoot reported, "We were held up by Frostpool."

Sunfire came to join us. His outstanding ginger coat was as noticeable as ever. He growled, "What did that witch want?"

Mistpaw took the two mice I had caught and carried them over to the hollow tree we storied the fresh kill in.

I reported, "She says that on the full moon she will be waiting for our clan in the Rock Field. She wants to participate in the gatherings."

Phantomstar's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't sound like something she would usually do."

I agreed, "I know it doesn't. Um.. I need to tell you something about that."

She measured me for a moment before deciding, "We will speak in my den. My fur is freezing to my skin, anyway."

I followed her across the camp and we ducked into her den. I shook myself off, but she had to lick some clumps away from herself. Her thicker fur would keep her warmer, but it also trapped in the evil white power.

I explained awkwardly, "Many seasons ago, when I was first an apprentice, I had a prophecy from Starclan."

My leaders head snapped up instantly and she asked, "Really?"

I nodded. She invited, "Tell me about it."

"I had no idea what it meant at first. I asked Littlewing, but she was just an apprentice too, and she couldn't really help me." I frowned. "She did know it was something bad for the clan, though. I… I would have told someone, but Ironstar wouldn't have reacted well."

There wasn't a chance in Starclan that I would have told Ironstar I thought the clan was in danger. He'd have chased me away for certain.

I continued, "I forgot about it for a while. After Flamekit died he walked through my dreams and warned me to be mindful of it. Yesterday I figured it out."

Phantomstar was watching me quite intensely now. She ordered, "Continue."

I skipped over what lead me to my conclusion, because _that_ wasn't the important part. "I think Frostpool is up to something big. Littlewing says that I have to find a way to stop her, but I have no idea what she's planning!"

After a few long seconds Phantomstar asked, "What makes you think its Frostpool?"

I felt my eyes widen and I whispered, "When I mentioned her name, Toadspore said something to me."

My throat tightened and Phantomstar intervened gently, "You don't have to go on. I believe you."

I nodded gratefully. It has been almost three seasons, but I still ached whenever I spoke about my lost mate. My beloved Toadspore. The reason I was still alive, the reason I was still a clan cat and not a loner.

Starclan, I missed him so dearly.

Phantomstar nudged my shoulder once, a gesture of comfort. Her eyes were wide and worried. She has been worrying about me ever since we brought his body home. At first I didn't take it to well. There was barely a day I didn't feel like I was being ripped apart from the inside out from the weight of my loss.

I forced a smile and promised, "I'm okay, Phantomstar."

My Toadspore wounds were finally healed over into scars. They scars would always be there, but the seeping infection that hurt so terribly was gone.

Phantomstar nodded once before announcing, "I will alert Sunfire of what you have told me. You'd be smart to pick some trustworthy friends and let them know, too. The clan needs eyes, but we can not trust everyone."

I understood the gravity of her words and promised, "I'll be careful, Phantomstar."

She answered solemnly, "Good."


	7. Chapter 5

**Frostpool's POV**

* * *

I sat on top of the highrock, watching the clan gather below me. Thunderpaw was sleekly groomed, and puffing with pride as he stood beside Ninjafruit.

I was proud of my brother; he has trained hard for this. From an annoying little kit full of mischief, into a cat the whole clan can rely on.

This warrior ceremony was also a very eventful one. Today I will openly reject Starclan and their beliefs in front of the clan.

I motioned for my brother to come forward, speaking as he did so. "Thunderpaw has completed his training, and is ready to become a warrior."

My eyes glittered and I asked, "Thunderpaw, do you promise the clan that you will fight to the death to protect them, and work tirelessly in our times of need?"

Thunderpaw looked startled for a second. He knew that these were not the correct words. A heartbeat passed before he eagerly agreed, "I do!"

I smirked, "Then by the authority I have as the clan leader, I give you your warrior name. Thundertail!"

As the others cheered his name I sprang down from my rock. Thundertail ducked down a little; being notably taller then I was. I pressed my nose against his and he purred.

Redpaw bounced over to him and rubbed her head against his shoulder. He smiled at her and the two of them settled down to share a squirrel.

I smiled to myself. It would appear my brother was growing affectionate with Redpaw. She was the best of all the current apprentices. The strongest, and the bravest. The two of them would make fine kits together one day.

Zander padded over to me and asked, "Frostpool, would you like to go for a hunt?"

I asked teasingly, "With which of my bodyguards?"

He grinned and flexed his claws. "I can save you from cars and dogs. I think I can hold off anything we might find in the forest."

Flicking his ear with my tail I purred, "I don't know those voles have a nasty bite."

With a playful growl Zander sprang at me, and I darted out of the camp.

* * *

We were on the border, not really hunting at all, when the snow hit.

It came hard and fast, and the two of us were totally unprepared.

I was born during the end of leaf-bare, so I didn't have any experience with snow at all. Zander had been three moons old, and that was when the dog incident happened. He said he never really noticed the snow.

We knew better then to wander in it. We might end up somewhere we were not familiar with and that meant trouble.

Zander fretted, "Frostpool, it's too cold out in the open. We both have short fur."

I could barely see his dark coat. I knew I must be invisible to him. The only scent I was able to pick up was the sharp scent of the wind.

I bounded forward and pressed my flank against his shoulder. I tried to decide which way to go. We were near the border, so as long as we did not go west we'd still be in our own territory.

_Frostpool._

I perked my ears in surprise. Wolfstar?

_Frostpool, you must find shelter. Follow me._

I looked around in confusion. Follow him?

Suddenly the faintest trace of a large gray body appeared in front of me. I turned to Zander, "Stay beside me." He pushed forward until we were walking step in step. I didn't want to risk getting separated in this.

Wolfstar kept the tip of his tail on my shoulder as we began to run. We were racing through the territory at a risky speed, kicking up the powdery white dust as we went.

"Frostpool, where are we going?" Zander asked. "I don't recognize this path."

I didn't, either.

_Don't you trust me, dear one? You and your mate will be safe if you only follow._

I felt my ears flick back in surprise. My mate? Is that what Wolfstar thought we were?

Zander growled uneasily as we skidded around a boulder neither of us have seen before.

I mechanically tried to ease his nerves, "It's fine, Zander, just keep up."

I felt his body relax. He had total faith in me. It was startling to learn that.

It was not too long before Wolfstar skidded to an abrupt halt. I wasn't sure if I _could_ crash into him, but I didn't take the chance. I dug my claws into the freezing soil and jerked to a stop. Zander skidded a little as he tried to do the same.

"Are we here?" He asked, looking around. I wasn't sure of the answer. It looked like we were in the center of the marsh. How would that help us?

_Do you see that far-off juniper thicket? Go to it._

I meowed, "Almost, come on."

The two of us squelches out way through the muddy waters and untangled each other when we got stuck in the tall grass. Soon we were in front of the little tree.

_Go to the trunk, you will find a crumbly hole under the roots. Dig your way in._

I felt terror lance through my body. What if it collapsed on us? What if the entrance caved in?

I took a hesitant step back. I felt Wolfstar's icy body, colder then even the snow, roughly shove me forward.

He snarled, _Are you a kit, or a leader, Frostpool?_

I bristled at the question. Jerking my chin higher I demanded, "Follow me."

Zander hovered a mouse-length away as I located the little hole. I started to dig the hard soil away, making it big enough for Zander to fit through.

He hissed, "Are you crazy? We'll get snowed in! What if it freezes over, how will we get out?"

I looked him right in the eye and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Two heartbeats passed with us just staring at one another. After those two moments were over, he lowered his head and nudged me aside while he took over the digging. I slipped inside and he followed me.

We retreated all the way to the back. The hold was barely large enough for the two of us, and we were rather small. It must be a foxhole.

It was warm, though, pressing up against each other in these close quarters.

Zander shivered and complained, "I think I froze a whisker off!"

I laughed at him. He flattened himself to the ground and asked, "How did you know about this place? I thought we were supposed to stay out of the marsh."

We found out very early on that there were little snakes and biting turtles in the marshes. Un-necessary risks and injuries. I deemed the marsh off-limits to us all.

I evaded answering his directly, "That doesn't matter. At least we're not going to freeze to death out there."

Zander growled, "It matters to me."

I glanced at him in surprise. He elaborated sadly, "You never talk to me anymore, Frostpool. Ever since we became a clan you're all secrets. I hate it."

Suddenly, nothing seemed very important anymore. Not the clan, or being a leader, or being lost in the heart of our own territory. Nothing except Zander.

He was more then my best friend. He was my confident, and we were drifting apart because of all the complicated plotting with Wolfstar.

I hated it, too.

I used to tell him everything about my life. Secrets that would have gotten me killed for spilling, my deepest of desires. Now he felt like a stranger to me.

_Then tell him._

I glanced towards the entrance of the makeshift den. Wolfstar was lying there, blocking the wind from entering.

He smiled at me.

I shifted so I was facing Zander. "Do you believe in Starclan?"

He thought about it for a moment before sighing. "At first, no. You told us all of the myths, but you didn't really seem to trust them yourself. The others didn't notice, but I did. I could see it in your eyes, the doubt."

He smiled, "But after your first dream with them, I knew you were right. I'd never seem your eyes so bright and full of wonder. I knew whoever Starclan is, you must have really met them."

Well, the first dream was when I met Wolfstar, but there isn't really a difference.

I felt myself bubbling with warmth. He really did trust me, more then I trusted myself sometimes.

And after how many times he's saved my tail, I know that if he asked me to I would trust him as well.

I closed my eyes and purred happily. His rough tongue started to groom my wild fur. I didn't let any other cat be that affectionate with me. Not even Shadowclaw anymore.

I didn't _want_ any other cat to be.

I remembered what started this conversation. "I have a friend, Zander. His name is Wolfstar. In a way, he's like a Starclan cat. Except he believes in me, and he knows I am a good leader. He led us here."

I didn't mention he was in the den. It didn't bother me, but it would creep Zander out for sure.

I turned my head and out eyes met. His gaze was a little bit too intense. He realized it and ducked his head.

I felt my heartstrings starting to tug me towards him. It wanted me to accept a fact I have been trying to deny.

I shifted closer, pressing myself against him. "Zander, I think I love you."

I watched with a smile as his yellow-green eyes stretched wide.

After a few heartbeats he announced, sounding dazed, "I think I love you, too."

That was all we said for the rest of the time either of us were awake.


	8. Author Note!

* * *

**I'm sorry about the wait for this story, guys. I'm having a little writer's block with this plot so it's proving a challenge to get the next chapter started and written. I'll put in an effort to get it to you peeps within the next 14 days. Again, really sorry!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 6

_A familiar, woodsy scent in my nose made me wake up. I lifted my head to see Wolfstar sitting in front of me._

_Pushing myself to my paws I smiled. "Thank you for leading us to the shelter, Wolfstar."_

_Thinking about Zander dying because I had let us wander too far away from the camp… it was a horrible thought. _

_A smile spread across his face. "I could not watch you die, dear one. You are far too special to me."_

_I ignored his affection and asked, "What are we doing tonight? More battle training?"_

_Because I was so small, and he was so very large, we've been working together to make my fighting skills more proficient against bigger enemies. He was still ten times better then me, being so experienced, but I _have_ greatly improved._

_Wolfstar shook his head. "No, we have something much more important to talk about. First, tell me, what are our exact plans for your future?"_

_I perked my ears and reported immediately, "I will gain the trust of Phantomstar through gatherings, while sending some warriors to mess with her clan the rest of the time. We need the whole of Swampclan ready to break with anxiety before we attack."_

_He nodded for me to continue._

_I smiled. "I will take my most elite of fighters to _the_ gathering when the time comes. We will mingle; we will make sure we are evenly spread among the enemy warrior. When the moon reaches the highest point in the sky, when all of Starclan is watching, we will strike down the Swampclan cats._

"_That will leave the camp with no reinforcements, and no strong protectors. I will rally the remainder of my clan and we will force Swampclan to submit to my rule. I will prove to Starclan that I have the support and the skill to be the leader they never wanted me to be."_

_That last sentence was spoken through a growl. I had been willing to commit to the code. I wanted to be loyal, and to make all of my friends loyal as well._

_It's not my fault the dead ancestors of the forest cannot look at me without seeing my father._

_Well, if Bad Apple is what they want- it's what I will give him. Daddy taught his little Frost the best. I was inside his head. I could be just like him if I wanted to- and I did._

_Wolfstar purred, his warm brown eyes glowing with satisfaction. He was proud of me, and I could tell._

"_Very good, Frostpool." He praised. "You have the same blackness in your heart that I had. The same power to become a great leader."_

_I lowered my head, uncertain. "You were a leader, Wolfstar. Despite what you did within your clan, Starclan still gave you your nine lives. I will never get mine."_

_His fluffy tail swept under my chin, making me look at him again. He smiled kindly at me. "The day I received my lives was the day I was punished for those 'crimes'. The cats that supported me- despite what I did in my clan- all lived lives of hate, fear, and pain. I had to experience that nine times during my ceremony."_

_I blinked in surprise. He had warned me that you could feel the memories, the essence; of the gift our ancestors gave. I knew that, but I never considered the fact that they could actually hurt._

_Wolfstar reached forward and gave me one gentle lick between the ears. I felt my body stiffen, even though I did not move away. I was not accustomed to such a feeling. To someone treating me in a fatherly manner. It was a very foreign emotion._

_Wolfstar purred, "Do not fret, dear Frostpool. I will make you a promise."_

_I glanced at him again and tilted my head slightly._

_His eyes burned with intensity and he growled, "If you give me what I want, I will give you what you want."_

_He would give me my true leadership? How was that even possible?_

_I asked, stunned, "What is it _you_ want, Wolfstar?"_

_Better question, how did I get it for him?_

_The great toms eyes fogged over and he spoke quietly. "I want to feel the wind running through my fur. I want to taste the warmth of fresh kill. I want to let my veins pump with the aggression and adrenaline a warrior gets when he is defending a clan to call his own."_

_He flexed his claws and whispered, "I want to live again."_

_I stretched forward and gently pressed my shoulder against his chest. I demanded, "Then tell me what to do, Wolfstar. Tell me how I can help you!"_

_He was my friend. He was my teacher. He has gained my trust and respect. He deserved my help if I could give it to him._

_The great tom began to fade as the dream came to an end. A deep, rich laugh escaped him and filled my ears. He promised, "You will know when the time is right, my dear. Be patient, and we can both have the thing we most desire."_

* * *

"Frostpool!" I felt my shoulder nudged roughly, and I snapped my head up.

My mind was foggy, swirling with confusion and excitement from the meeting that just took place. I was thrilled with everything that just exchanged between my Dark Forest friend and myself.

However, I did not have time to dwell on it, as Zander nudged me again.

I blinked, clearing my mind, and glanced at him. He smiled hugely and nodded towards the exit of the cave.

It was completely snowed over. I didn't worry though, for the same reason he was smiling. On the other side I could hear the muffled voices of some of our clan mates.

Thundertail insisted, "I'm positive this is where they are."

Snowpaw demanded to know, "Then they didn't they answer us?"

My brother growled, "Can I read minds, Snowpaw?"

A firm, soft voice stopped them from arguing. "The faster you dig, the faster we will find out who is right."

Gentlepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, was with them.

Zander reported, "I tried to call to them. The sound just bounces off the snow and is muffled."

We sat in the back of the den and waited patiently. Soon, my brother's large shoulder busted through the hard-packed snow and thin layer of ice sealing us inside. With a grunt, Snowpaw tumbled through the little opening and landed right onto the ground.

Zander purred, "Hey, Snowpaw."

The boy's ears perked and he sprang to his feet. His eyes blazed with happiness when he looked upon his mentor, "Zander! You're alive!"

He darted over to us and head butted Zander's chest. My mate purred and affectionately cuffed his ear.

Thundertail stuck his head inside the hole and smiled at me. "I knew I was following the right scent."

I have never been so happy to see my annoying little brother's face. Smiling I pushed out of the den, finding myself met by a startling new world.

No matter what direction I looked, there was white. _Huge_ drifts of snow this way, that way, every way you could go.

I asked, incredulous, "How long was it snowing?"

Gentlepaw answered, "The blizzard lasted for three days. We were all skeptical when Thundertail said he had your trail, but he was so positive. Snowpaw and I volunteered to come help him look for you guys."

_Three days?_

Zander saw my shock and smiled at me. "You were asleep the whole time. I've told you that you have been working too hard!"

I shook my head, not caring about my self-induced exhaustion. "I have to get back to the camp. Is everyone alright?"

I started bounding through the path that Thundertail's large chest had plowed on his way over to our refuge. It was a lot easier then breaking my way through the unmarred drifts.

I heard the others following me. Thundertail was at my flank and he reported, "We're all fine. Just before the storm hit Battleheart went out the made everyone at the training hollow return home. He was about to look for you two when the blizzard came. Whisperleaf made him stay in the camp."

Gentlepaw defended her mentor, "She had to! We couldn't lose anyone else while you were gone, especially not our deputy."

I heard Snowpaw laugh. "The blizzard stopped just last night, and he sent out the hunting patrols. He and Hellfire were trying to find you two. They thought maybe Swampclan had you."

The snow thinned out considerable once we were off the marsh. Our straight line bunched into more of a pack formation. Zander at my right, the apprentices behind us, and Thundertail keeping lookout in the back.

We raced across the frozen territory in silence for a while. When we were almost to the camp I glanced at Thundertail. "Why don't you run ahead and tell them you found us?"

He nodded and sprang out of sight. Snowpaw, ever eager to learn, asked, "When are we training again, Zander? You're going to let Redpaw and Darkpaw get ahead of me!"

Gentlepaw coolly announced, "Redpaw is already ahead of you."

The young tom growled at his sister, and she widened her eyes with playful innocence.

I could tell that Zander had been left weak from three days of no food, water, and probably little sleep. _I_ felt weak, too. My muscles were protesting just running home.

I was the one who answered Redpaw, "Nightheart can take over your training for a few days, Redpaw. Find him and tell him."

The energetic young tom beamed and barreled through the tunnel into the camp. Gentlepaw was hot on her brother's heels.

Zander's tail twined with mine and the two of us entered the camp side by side.


	10. Chapter 7

__

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

The gang of bedraggled rogues was clustered randomly in the alley as their leader took his place upon the tower of boxes.

The large charcoal tom lifted his head and watched them shiver against the cold. The high walls of the alley kept them from the harsh snows that blew by.

There was one good thing about the street life that no rogue could deny, it was easier in leaf-bare.

Better shelter, no dwindling food supplies. Two-legs still wasted scraps and rats had nowhere else to go. Sickness was eliminated before it could spread.

The Gang had lost a lot of cats to sickness already.

Between exhaustion and hunger, the weak could not handle the cold. Ethereal Dream and her sister Painted Dream had perished. Shadow, Shatter, and Mist were dead as well.

Today Bad Apple had business to attend to. He ignored the glares of the mothering cats, his mate and daughter- and one of his old clan mates.

He did not care about their scorn and upset over his decision. It was _his_ decision, and it has been made.

"All young cats come forward." Bad Apple ordered in a cold, uncaring voice. The kits were merely three and a half moons. It was fifteen or so suns too early to give them to the ones who shall train them. He didn't care, it was fifteen or so less days he had to wait.

The five young cats came forward in an orderly manner, creating some sort of a line as they gazed fearfully upon their leader.

He decided with a glance, "Venom will go to Jaggedscar. Smolder will go to Meanstare. Viper will take Slice."

A moment passed before the tom finished the coupling. "Silas will have Crow, and Snare will go to Sparkclaw."

The young cats hurried to their new trainer's sides. Jaggedscar asked with neutral curiosity, "Bad Apple, why are you suddenly so keen on the gang?"

Just the night previous, the charcoal tom announced that there were no more rations. Eat as much and whatever you want. He made it clear that every cat was to spend at least half of the morning hours on battle training, because they needed to regain strength.

Bad Apple just smiled at his advisor- a deputy of sorts. He announced to the gang, "Newleaf will come upon us, as it always does."

Him actually answering a question rather then ignoring it caught ever cat's attention. He yowled, "With the start of the new season, a new dawn will break for all who are loyal to me. No longer will our pads be torn by the thunderpaths, or our pelts itching with mange and fleas."

His sinister red eyes sparkled with a fire that has been absent for many a moon. He snarled quietly, sending shivers down everyone's spines. "Before the season turns to greenleaf, the clans will be ours. We will be known as Bloodclan!"

His inspirational words send an energy coursing through the gang. No, the _clan_. The cats rallied together and yowled their support and enthusiasm to the sky.

Only one remained silent. One large, orange tabby tom did not cheer and screech in pre-deserved triumph.

The time was now. 'Bloodclan' was at their weakest, and it was his job to make sure they never gain the power Bad Apple needs to succeed.

When his comrades had all fallen into sleep, Silas weaved among them and turned his back on them as he darted into the night.

He would return come sunhigh the following day, but by then it will be too late. The plan was in motion, and this was a spiral Bad Apple will not have the strength to halt.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's uber short. I'll be updating in a day or two to make up for that!**


	11. Chapter 8

* * *

**Badseed's POV**

* * *

Three days of fierce, uncaring snow befell our clan. We were forced to hide in the dens, which barely withstood the storm, for almost three days. Now, the morning of day three, we were out of fresh-kill and needed to repair the damages.

Two days ago, the first day of the blizzard, Redclaw went into her kitting. The weather was too cold, and the herbs too few. Only two of the five survived.

Small-leaf says it's an omen. He thinks Starclan is warning us that winter will be a threat to the future of our clan.

If only he knew...

Phantomstar perched on the very top of the highrock, trying to avoid the ice patches on it. She yowled for a clan meeting. Soon, we had all assembled. My three kits came to sit with me.

She began to speak; "The blizzard has done a great deal of damage to our clan. The strong wings and heavy snow destroyed two of our dens, and frostbit some of our herbs. We are hungry and we are tattered, but we _will_ rebuild."

Her confident words did not soothe the younger cats. Sunpaw fretted, "What if we get another blizzard before we're ready for it?"

I felt Mothpaw stiffen, and Brightpaw's eyes widened. Even Briarclaw looked apprehensive.

Palecloud bristled, "We would have to move and find a less open shelter."

The suggestion we would abandon our camp caused uproar of fear and anxiety. Elders and queens growled, the warriors complained, and Small-leaf looked upset by just the mention of it.

Phantomstar firmly demanded, "Enough!"

Her strong voice echoed commandingly around the camp, and the ruckus died down after a few heartbeats.

Sharpclaw, the eldest cat of the clan- former Marshclan tom, spoke up. "Never in all my years have I seen a storm this violent. It will not be happening again any time soon."

Phantomstar nodded once to him, then began to organize. "Sunfire, take Polarfur, Rushwind, Talltree, and Specklepelt on a hunting patrol along the clan border."

The five warriors banded together, and the deputy led the way out of the camp. Phantomstar continued, "Steelheart, Pumastrike, Daredevil, and Sunpaw; you four go and collect scraps we can use to start rebuilding. Palecloud, Bogfoot, I would like the both of you to collect new moss for the nests."

The cats scrambled, eager to see our camp back to its former glory. Timberfur announced, "Us elders can help rebuild, too, Phantomstar."

Dark Eyes and Sharpclaw, the other elders, nodded to agree. She smiled, "Then you can help if you want, then they return with supplies.

Littlewing spoke up, "Small-leaf and I need a few extra paws. We're going to try and collect a full stock of herbs just incase."

She met my eye for a fleeting second. I knew why. She was keeping the cats I told her I was going to share this prophecy with unoccupied for me. "Moosepelt and Briarclaw can help. I will come, too. I want to do a damage tally of the territory. Badseed, take the rest of the clan out on a hunt, near the swamp."

I nodded, and collected my patrol with a tail flick. My friends Cricketeye and Deerleap, my apprentice and my kits, were the cats that I chose to confide in.

Redclaw, too, but not so soon after she lost three little ones to an omen revolving around this prophecy.

We exited the dugout tunnel of the camp, and began to bound slowly through the deep snow that lay ahead of us. I barely recognized where we were with all this _white_ around.

Harrierpaw, who was beside me, snorted pessimistically. "No prey in their _wrong_ mind would be out right now. These drifts are as tall as Mistpaw!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see that he was right. My small apprentice was struggling to help Mothpaw- my shortest kit- out of a deep trench he had fallen into. I could barely see their ears!

Deerleap grabbed Mothpaw's scruff and heaved him into the shallower snow a few tail lengths away. Harrierpaw, the largest apprentice in the clan, helped nudge Mistpaw out of the rut.

I decided now would be a good time, while we were all huddled together, to tell them. I began, "I need to share something important with you all. Something _only_ we can know."

That caused six curious sets of eyes to flicker onto me.

I collected my thoughts and decided to give them the back-story. "When I was your age-" I nodded to the four apprentices, "Starclan gave me a prophecy. Up until recently, it was not an important one. It was just a few sentences that I couldn't piece together when I tried to."

I carefully judged their reactions. I had no make sure I made the right choice, sharing with these cats. All of them looked surprised, but more curious then anything.

Confident, I went on. "As of recent, I have come to learn that is means Frostpool is a danger to Swampclan. It means that I have to stop her."

Cricketeye and Deerleap glanced at each other with wide eyes. Mistpaw and Brightpaw started to whisper. Mothpaw asked me, "And if you can't stop her?"

I frowned at him, unable to answer him. His own crimson eyes, so gentle and kind, darkened with understanding. I didn't need to say anything for them to all understand. If she were not stopped, bad things would happen.

Harrierpaw snarled, "What are we doing sitting around then? You've known for so long! We should go and stop her from whatever she's doing."

Mistpaw and Brigtpaw yowled loudly in agreement. Mothpaw glanced at his brother and shook his head, "We can't! The clan needs us right now, Harrierpaw."

Harrierpaw looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes. He asked accusingly, "And what help are we digging for prey that's probably five feet under ground right now? We are all strong, we can _fight_!"

After a second Mothpaw's hesitated washed away and he glanced at me. "Are we going to fight?"

I found it frightening, how simply Harrierpaw did that. The rebellious and hotheaded youth always has been charismatic- but Mothpaw has always been very decided when it comes to violence. I was surprised it took so little effort to sway his way of thinking. Harrierpaw was always doing that to the other apprentices, though.

Deerleap was the one who answered. "Boys, Brightpaw, fighting is not always the best option. We could run right into an ambush. When in our own territory, we'll always have the advantage. No cat knows the twists of turns of the forest like we do."

Harrierpaw's blue eyes glittered with that information. He understood the wisdom. "So it would be like leading a shrew into the water." Deerleap smiled and nodded.

Mistpaw asked quietly, "Why are you telling us, Badseed? Are you asking for help?"

My reserved young apprentice may still be struggling to re-attach himself to the clan, after Cinderstorm's death; but I could see the fire in his eyes. If I needed him, he would be here for me. I was oddly warmed by that thought. So much can change so fast.

I decided, "I can handle Frostpool." _I hope._ "I'd like you guys to keep an eye on things for me, though. Our clan mates are in danger- and I can't be everywhere. Don't let the others realize you're watching them, though."

All of them nodded. I smiled, "Great, now let's get to hunting."

Cricketeye was not a tall cat. My friend suggested, "I'll take the apprentices to the swamp, if you want."

When the swamp freezes over, it tends of absorb the snow and expand; rather then let the snow pile up. That was good thinking. Mistpaw and Mothpaw should have no problem hunting on mostly open ground.

I agreed, "That's a good idea."

Cricketeye flicked her tail to rally the four apprentices, and the troop of them silently made their way to the west of where we sat.

Deerleap fell into step with me as we went the other direction, towards a swathe of land that usually had mice and birds swarming it. It was the thickest section of our territory, so it naturally had a lot of seeds and insects to be preyed on.

He asked me quietly, "Are you afraid, Badseed?"

_Was_ I afraid? My sister was cruel, and her clan was a pack of highly trained killers. They were harsh-hearted rogues totally willing to do anything Frostpool told them to.

I admitted, "I'm frightened for the clan."

I couldn't bear the thought of _more_ dying at the claws of such warriors- even though it was inevitable. If war were on the horizon, then Starclan's ranks would swell. Would one of my kits be one of the cats that fall?

Deerleap pressed his shoulder against mine and a small purr bubbled out of his throat. He tried to soothe me, "This is not just your battle, Badseed. It is our battle; it is Swampclan's battle. We will all be behind you every step of the way."

I pointed out, "They don't know it's happening, though. How can they support what they are unaware of?"

His green eyes shined with admiration and he whispered, "You have overcome a lot, Badseed. You have proven yourself to them. If you ask, everyone will stand behind you."

I snorted skeptically. I couldn't believe that. It was too hard to believe that. After all of the scorn, and the hate, and the ridicule. After the trails I was put through, and the abuse I suffered. It was just impossible to fathom the idea that the clan might actually like me.

I sourly disagreed, "They would fight is_ Phantomstar_ asked them to. What am I to anyone, except for another set of paws during a hard time?"

Deerleap gazed at me for a second before turning his head away and muttering, "You're a lot more to some of us then you think."

I didn't understand where the sudden darkness in his mood came from. I nudged his shoulder, trying to be cheerful enough for both of us. "Come on, I'll race you to the thicket."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey guys! You should go look at my new Warriors fic! It's called _Love You To Death_. It's really awesome. ^_^_


	12. A Notice

* * *

_This is just a quick message to tell everyone I didn't abandon this story. My sister got her desktop reformatted, and I type on her desktop. It took me a week to get my dad to re-load Microsoft Word. Now that I have it, I really have to focus on my Twilight fic _Indigo Skies_. Don't worry, though. I will try to have a chapter up by the end of the weekend!!_

* * *


End file.
